Uchiha Knows Everything
by Bara Shibenjin
Summary: It didn't matter. The point was, she still cared. Why else would she be making such an effort to show him she didn't care? There was one thing he knew about her : Sakura Haruno wasn't stronger than this : SasuSaku NaruHina ShikaIno. Discontinued?
1. Part 1 : Returning

**Extended Summary : **Sasuke returned to Konohagakure and Sakura is there to play witness. All her feelings return but she won't give in. As things return to some version of normal, yet another fight seems to be starting when she sets to healing him after a fight as he demanded of her. Sakura finally decides it's about time the Uchiha knew everything even if the jerk thinks he already does.

This will be a triple-shot, as I like to call it, since this is long and I prefer it split up to shorten things rather than have a single 3000+ word chapter, so this one is something over 1700 words or so to get you started. The T rating won't be for language in this fic.

Randomly inspired just like the rest of my one-shots. Well, an emphasis on a reaction I had so it's not _exactly_ random. All I can say is I empathize with Sakura.

* * *

. . : Uchiha Sasuke Knows Everything : . .  
Part 1 : Returning

* * *

Beating the streets of Konoha.

Irises of jade-emerald stayed low to the street, as if taking in the sight of her own steps. It wasn't the case however, she was off in thought, absent thought, trying to recall her eventual destination. She was supposed to meet up with a friend but the place to meet up had slipped her mind. In her defense, she was not a very forgetful person in general, it was that her life had been busy lately, enough that she was only just now enjoying free time as it was late in the afternoon. Not that anyone could really tell the time by looking outside anyway. The skies were grayed overhead, seeming to paint the entire city in the neutrality that came with grayed hues. And in the air hung the overwhelming scent of oncoming rain. She wasn't too sure about that though, since it had been like this since dawn and no rain yet.

Strangely, it was like the weather awaited some unknown cue.

Figuring she was getting a little too metaphoric with her thoughts, she let it go and her mind wandered.

She'd been doing just fine on her own.

For years she'd been fine.

Time heals as they said and she would never have believed it at first but each day that passed made things just a little easier. She wasn't unstable anymore. She held a job she was good at. She didn't need anyone to care about her in the way she had wanted him to. No, friends were fine. She had Ino, Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi-sensei who passed through Konohagakure from time to time, and even her boss Tsunade and Rock Lee too.

And that wasn't even everyone.

Different ninja she'd met in time passed through the town as often as her old sensei so there was easily another half dozen other people to add to the list of those she could count as friends. As for enemies, she didn't like to go out of her way to make them but there was one who had bothered her mercilessly. At least, she had in the past anyhow. Karin wasn't a bother since there was nothing to fight about. Still, the irritable redhead never spared a nasty look, as if the other girl had something to do with the disappearance of her 'precious Sasuke'. Poor deluded girl probably thought the shinobi dreamt of her every day spent with Orochimaru and company. The demented ideas weren't put past Karin.

Somewhere in the distance, thunder rumbled and traveled to her only half-hearing ears. As gray as the thick clouds had been all day, the thunder had rumbled in low, but loud noises. Nothing had changed yet.

Sakura, after a few years, was back to being okay. Leaving had been Sasuke's choice. It couldn't be undone and so she had been forced to live with it. it was impossible at first but not so much after time had passed. Besides, even if he had remained in Konoha, nothing would have changed, especially concerning him and her. She would still annoy him and he would still ignore her. It was only now that she could admit better that he was gone. Not seeing him every single day made things just a little easier.

Out of sight out of mind as they said…

The hint of a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. Sakura wasn't happy he was gone necessarily but being okay with the fact was something she was proud of. Her emotions and reactions weren't still enslaved by his actions. Whatever he did, she didn't have to react to it. The caution, the respect that came only from holding so much love for another person. Sakura was freed of that burden.

She truly was well on her way to forgetting him and moving on.

At least, forgetting him in the sense of completely and finally letting go regardless of where he was. Literally, she couldn't just forget him, no matter what insensitively harsh things he'd said in the past that caused her to wish she'd never even met him. No, she would always remember of him, just not in the same way as in the past.

No, she'd built a neat little wall around her mind to keep the important thoughts of him from plaguing her mind. There were no answers to the questions she had so there was no point in wondering aimlessly. Every day had been another brick added to what she now imagined to be a fortress around her mind. Thoughts only scaled the walls when she allowed it.

_Freedom at last_.

The smile did overcome her face and in the very same moment, the sky opened up to pour.

The occupants of the city, wanting to remain as dry as possible, fled from under the downpour, back into their own or friends' homes nearby. And if that was not available, they would find an awning to stand under for the time. The rain fell so heavily Sakura could only make out just dark shapes of the figures avoiding the downpour until she lifted her eyes. The downpour, that was, the one she still stood in. she was one of the few stragglers that didn't see to care and she didn't mind today.

With visibility low, she slowed her walk somewhat but kept right on through town, turning off an alley to hit the main street. Naturally, she had to look ahead now. The street vendors were hastily packing up shop or shielding merchandise. A pair of fruit sellers leaned back on their stands, gesturing with good-natured chuckles to their fellow merchants who were scrambling. They themselves hadn't a care, in fact, water was just fine to wash off fresh fruit.

As Sakura progressed, the amount of people she passed thinned as, by now, most were somewhere indoors while she was soaked clean through. It was a good clear rain though and a decent temperature so the water was cool. She didn't mind at all. Konohagakure hadn't seen a good rain in some long weeks now. As for destination as she walked with light steps muted by the droplets hitting the ground everywhere, she had decided to head for the restaurant she and Ino frequented lately.

There was perhaps a block left of establishments to pass when it happened. Her feet stopped cold and the feeling traveled straight up her spine to render her entire figure frozen in place. All she could do was look ahead her lips parted slightly; a gasp had slipped through them but what her widened eyes took in seemed to make it impossible to close her mouth now.

It didn't make any sense.

Her mind kept rejecting what she was seeing.

He couldn't have…

No…

And yet, there he was, a familiar figure trudging through town. Well, the figure attached to an unmistakably familiar head of hair anyhow; he was taller… among other things. Dark strands lay plastered to his neck and pale face, stuck with rainwater.

Not unlike she had been, his eyes were down on street ahead of him as he walked. Just as she had been, he was lost to his thoughts, one of them evidently not being the fact that he was getting more and more wet as he walked through the ongoing downpour.

Finally, his senses as a shinobi let on that he was being watched. His next step was his last as there on the street, he stopped as well. Finding the source of the looking, his raven-haired head lifted almost slowly and his face gave nothing away, as it often had not. Eyes of pure onyx hue drew up to the figure standing across from him some yards down the street.

Without a doubt, it was him.

Uchiha Sasuke had returned to Konohagakure.

When his gaze finally leveled with her, she felt it.

Each and every single brick of the wall she'd built around herself to keep him out of her mind was destroyed, the only evidence of it's former existence being crushed bits remaining amidst the dust. This was obvious but it was so much more. Everything she'd been forcing herself not to think about came bearing down on her mind as well as every emotion she'd pushed back and swept away.

Her heart slammed against her ribcage again and again as if these were the last beats there would ever be.

She felt…

so much.

Okay was gone.

Okay had never really been there.

So much,

she wanted to run,

to take him to her in the embrace she told herself she hadn't thought about.

Just like that, she'd fallen back into her slavery. Sakura was bound to him again. She cared what he did, what might be going through his mind right then.

Just at seeing him upon his long-awaited return,

She was in love with him again.

He had caused such chaos and without a single sound…

Sakura's mouth closed suddenly and her lips twisted into a scowl so deep-set, it appeared it had been carved there.

And that was exactly the problem : still being in love with him.

Sakura was furious. And he appeared not to care at all as he hadn't so much as blinked at her sudden change in mood.

It was…

It was…

too pathetic!

Her heart still thundering in her chest was no longer due to shock.

Maybe it was pathetic how quickly her past feelings had rushed back to life but _she _wasn't pathetic.

She blamed him for affecting her. It was just whatever power he naturally held because he was an Uchiha. Yes, that made sense since it explained why so much of Konoha's female population was after him constantly. But then, if that explained, she wasn't any different than another one of his infamous 'fangirls' was she?

She was! And she wasn't even about to go _there_ with the thoughts.

Sakura didn't care what explained it but she blamed him.

It would go away soon enough.

She wouldn't feel anything.

Not a thing!

The voice somewhere in the back of her mind hissed,

_Liar_

It was impossible to hate him, she couldn't argue that so she accepted it, trying to come to terms with how she felt. The point was, it shouldn't matter what she felt, she could move on. Everyone had flaws after all. There was no way to be rid of them all so to try was pointless. Instead, it could be overlooked.

As her posture did, her deep scowl loosened also but did not become any other expression. Vaguely, she could see one of his dark brows quirk ever so slightly higher. Just in that, he was wordless asking what was wrong with her. A smirk would have made it sarcastic but there was none which only meant he was annoyed, she could see it clearly even if she wasn't right next to him. Still, she ignored it. Her supposedly annoying him wasn't about to change so Sakura didn't bother saying a word this time, there were more important things to think about, as in, personally dealing with the present situation.

Haruno Sakura was stronger than this!

Her apprenticeship under Tsunade along with all the other shinobi training she had done? It couldn't be for waste and just because he'd finally decided to wander back into town after years didn't change that. A shinobi held both strength of body and strength of mind. She would be ashamed to know her strength of mind was gone, therefore, she wasn't about to lose it. So her walls keeping out thoughts of him were gone. Let the intruder who destroyed the fortress deal with the soldier the walls had contained.

_I __**am**__ stronger than this!_

From the opposite end of the main street, a blur of pink whipped, throwing water into the already saturated air as she spun on her heel and headed home. He probably thought she was running away just like the weak girl he'd nearly made her out to be in the past. Uchiha Sasuke knew everything after all didn't he? Not this time he didn't. Her leaving, rather than defining a forfeit, marked a challenge. Let him see how she had changed since he'd been gone.

* * *

. . : End Part 1 : Returning : . .

* * *

Well…how was it so far? Good, okay or such a total disaster I should remove it?

Reviews pretty please? I don't like to bribe, really I don't but if I can get at least 3, I'll add some of Sasuke's perspective to the next chapter and free, uh, yakisoba! Is 3 too much to ask? ;3

- Bara


	2. Part 2 : Meeting

Now, this is Part 2 of what _was_ my lovely little 3-shot. However, it's getting a little longer so I'm going to extend it another part or two. I wonder if I'll have enough to end up with more than a several oneshots. Oh I do love this pairing ^^

A special arigatou to **MYinnerNINJA** & **Diary-chan** for providing me with 2 reviews. Didn't get a third review but I'm gonna keep going anyway. I hope not to disappoint as far as Sasuke goes. He's not so simple to write but I believe I did okay ^^;

* * *

. . : Uchiha Sasuke Knows Everything : . .  
Part 2 : Meeting

* * *

A week.

Every day, it had been bright, the sunlight throwing the entire town into vivid color. And the light was such a contrast from the previous times of grayed skies; the collective mood of Konoha itself was uplifted. Even the street merchants and shopkeepers seemed a little more open to bargains. The sunlight was only partially diluted by the white clouds drifting lazily across the blue skies.

Sasuke had been home a complete seven days and it was the morning of the eighth. Over that time, Sakura hadn't seen him at all. She had work every day and there was no way she was either going to or wanted to turn away the injured. The clinic had been as busy as ever and she didn't mind the fast pace, in fact, it didn't allow for thought about much else thus she hadn't dwelt on Sasuke while working and the only time she'd had to deal with it was when she'd been called to help out a certain _fangirl_ of the Uchiha's who had tripped, quite badly, while chasing him down. Needless to say, neither she nor any of the other girls had caught him. Actually, according to the rambling girl, Sasuke he was a lot faster now.

How convenient for him.

That detail was of minor interest to Sakura just in the fact that it was something to prove his disappearance had gained him something. Though, this was the only useful information as the rest of it was nothing more than a verbal dissection of what Sasuke now looked like. Again, according to the girl, Sasuke was 'taller', his clothing was entirely different from what it had been and even 'exposed a decent amount of impressive chest' -Sakura didn't care to hear that little detail at the time- and lastly, 'his hair was longer'. That was all true in reality, Sakura had seen it herself, though she wouldn't have dared use all the _interesting _words the girl had chosen as she babbled on and on to an only half listening medic-nin. Well, she wouldn't have dared to say those kinds of things aloud anyway…

It was this incident that made Sakura sure the cause not to think about him was lost for the day. While the girl was gone by now, her thoughts had still strayed that morning even if it wasn't her fault. Still, just thoughts were not and would not be the same as fawning over him. There was no reason to worry about a stray thought or two; they were meaningless, nothing serious. She trusted that as the day progressed into the afternoon, that she'd be busier and have less time to deal with thoughts of Sasuke. Though, she soon found her trust was useless as she was right, the cause was completely lost :

"Sakura-chan!"

She could hear the blond yelling through the clinic despite Tsunade's efforts. The woman was out of sorts that morning but luckily it sounded like she had caught on to the fact that her apprentice hadn't mentioned a word about the return of the Uchiha, so, she appealed to the idea and was attempting to reason the loud-mouth out of the clinic altogether. After all, he couldn't possibly be there for anything else other than to say something about _him. _And _he _was clearly what was bothering her apprentice.

Sakura appreciated Tsunade's perception and it only made sense to the older woman that her workers would do better work if at least somewhat content in the workplace. So no surprise the woman was making sure her best medic wasn't going to be disturbed.

Such perception might not have escaped the blond noisemaker nowadays but apparently right then it did or either he didn't care. Sakura guessed it was the latter. Two years, while doing wonderfully for a little maturity for the aspiring Hokage-to-be, apparently had done nothing as far as the volume his mouth could generate-

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

The boy really was too loud… Some in the place looked up from their reading or briefly stopped their conversation to look for the source of the noise. Anyone who did was new as those who had been there long enough only responded by rolling their eyes or flat-out ignoring what was going on because they were used to it. After all, this wouldn't be the first time a certain noisy, blond young man had infiltrated the clinic in search of Sakura.

Admitting defeat against the idea of ignoring the situation, she turned down the hall toward the offending noise. Turn off the noisemaker and the noise would stop. Turning down another hall, she finally arrived at the scene. A rueful smile told Tsunade that 'it was okay' and the woman departed with a minuscule nod, leaving her student to deal with the personal issue already known to them both.

Once she was gone, Sakura was left standing there to face the company who had only just ended the successful search for her. Yes, there _he_ stood next to the kitsune-kozo (fox-boy) with his arms folded. She focused on the blond.

"Teme's back!" He excitedly declared as if she wouldn't have been able to see the Uchiha standing there without him saying so. At least he was somewhat quieter now but not by very much.

"I can see that Naruto." Sakura patiently answered and she was proud to say she hadn't even moved her gaze in the slightest when the Uchiha had cast a disinterested glance in her direction just because she had vaguely acknowledged him. After that, he stared at some obscure spot on one of the adjacent walls, though there was something there in his expression. Sakura didn't dwell and wonder. It didn't matter that his brows had drawn together as if in thought as he wasn't listening to the conversation. She didn't care.

Of course, while Sakura could have no idea what he was thinking about, Sasuke himself obviously had no problem. That wasn't to say that his thoughts were necessarily clear.

As it turned out, her guess had been right, Naruto had dragged him though Konoha all week. Everyone's reaction was different. The fangirls had chased him down as before, Naruto had hugged him and declared he was even more of a teme now, Kakashi had given him the trademark "Yo", while the Hokage seemed to ignore him, as if trying to decide whether to treat him as they previous had or not. But by far, Karin's reaction had been downright obnoxious: the hugging, the pawing, and the attempt to, basically, feel him up… Just at remembering, he stifled the impulse to scowl but it did flicker over his face. The redhead had been all over him like the desperate case she was. Ridiculous. A desperate girl like that was never a more intense turn-off. Strange maybe, that such a supposedly arrogant male _wouldn't _want someone clingy. After all, wasn't it a good ego boost? …He didn't care. He didn't need the undeserved flattery. If he was going to be recognized, let it be for something notably well done as a shinobi, not for something so pointless.

As for his thoughts, they were wondering on Sakura herself. So this was it? She would barely look at him. If only she'd been that way after they first met. But no, she had to be the masochist that chased after him anyway… But it made no sense now. Yes he had noticed her initial reactions when she had seen him come home : shock, to anger, to irritation… and now she was flat-out not acknowledging him, like he hadn't been away for years. He really had expected having to pry out of some crushing hug from her. That sounded more like something she would do, then make an excuse and scold him about the whole thing like her reaction would have been his fault.

That was the Sakura he knew.

Who was this?

He didn't particularly care of course. It was just strange and he wasn't too keen on anticipating one reaction only to get another. It was almost like, with her leaving so decidedly from his presence, she had been and was apparently still trying to make some declaration, whatever that was anyway. His dark eyes drew up as he continued to wonder, the dobe's voice finally reaching him. Who knew what Naruto was saying about him now…

As said dobe had gone on talking, he had taken it upon himself to catch Sakura up on pretty much everything himself and Sasuke had done over the week. She was patient enough to humor Naruto, asking the right little questions and giving short answers to let him know she was listening. But it was the minimum so it was clear she'd rather not be talking at the time. Though she had glanced away at noticing Sasuke finally look up and fold his arms across his partially exposed chest. No doubt his fangirls somewhere were _still_ going nuts about that last detail…

"He just walked right back into Konoha! Can you believe it?!" Naruto finally summarized, still sounding amazed as he dragged attention back to himself without trying.

A wearied-sounding sigh slipped off her lips. That was really it? Naruto had hauled Sasuke here just to show her the second of the two was no longer a missing-nin and to tell her what they'd been up to? And after a whole week at that… Anyone else might have been hurt to think they weren't important enough to have been found sooner than a week but Sakura didn't mind. As Naruto had explained, he'd dragged Sasuke through all of Konoha like he was still doing now.

But Naruto hadn't disappeared yet with Sasuke in tow? No, he still stood there with a toothy grin between the canine-whisker-like marks across his face. His bright blue eyes, bright as his personality, indicated a smile so much they were a little narrowed with the expression. Obviously, there was more for her to hear.

"Me and teme are going to spar tomorrow just like we used to!"

Sakura didn't mind allowing a little smile to surface on her face. Just the idea… it was so much like old times back when the three of them were under Kakashi-sensei's decided tutelage. Though fights between these two went even before that. They had sparred often, even if Naruto never seemed to have a decided win. Sasuke probably just wanted to show off what he had learned while away; Naruto was especially happy so that was likely the case.

Still grinning, the blond looked to her as he opened his mouth yet again, "You should come and watch us-"

But he was interrupted without warning by one impolite enough to have done it, "Dobe, I'm leaving." And Sasuke had already turned to do so. Apparently the spot on the wall wasn't interesting anymore.

"See ya later Sakura!" and with that Naruto turned after the unhappy shinobi in the lead as he gave the medic-nin a final enthusiastic smile.

Scratch that previous answer. Apparently he'd come to show her Sasuke, tell her what they'd been up to without her and then extend an invite to watch their fight on the next day. At least she'd been spared of answering of whether she would actually go watch the pair spar or not. Though if she had to answer, she would have said yes without a second thought. As far as she was concerned, Sakura did not view things any differently than if Sasuke was still gone. The only difference would be that she could see what he could do now through his Sharingan.

But wait, there was more-

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto had stopped and turned back.

"Yes Naruto?" she couldn't imagine what else he had to add. It sounded like he'd said everything he'd been able to think of.

"Everyone's going to get lunch together today! Even Kakashi-sensei!" he declared. "You should come! Ino said she'd be really bored without you anyway."

With a sigh no one heard, Sasuke stopped not far down the hall to wait up for the dobe. There was no point in trying to lose him, he would only catch up eventually and at the time, he didn't mind it since he could see how Konoha was now that he was back.

She didn't answer right away; Sasuke supposed that she was thinking about it, which was pointless as it was no life-altering decision. In truth, he wouldn't have minded her there because it meant Karin would leave him alone at some point to start a meaningless fight with the pink-haired girl, if only just because that always seemed to happen when the two of them were together around him. Sakura might be annoying but Karin? There really wasn't even a strong enough word to define his aversion to the redhead.

"Sorry, I've got a lot of work to do today." She answered at length. "Maybe another time unless Sasuke-kun decides to make another disappearing act."

It was mean but Sakura couldn't the smirk that followed it. It wasn't for her but for everyone else in Konoha. It wasn't fair for him to have left the way he had. He should hear that, even if he only thought she was mad at him, which, by all means, she was though she wasn't about to let on.

The corners of his mouth pulled down slightly in the form of faint grimace. Finally, there it was, her acknowledging things openly though not without sarcasm. Just a shield to mask hurt feelings of course. Despite her little declaration to show she didn't care, she wasn't doing too well now with the challenge, he thought, grimace turning into a little smirk. Whatever she was trying to tell him, whoever she thought she was now, it didn't matter. The point was, she still cared. Why else would she be making such an effort to show him she _didn't_ care? There was one thing he knew about her :

Haruno Sakura wasn't stronger than this.

She'd always had a difficult time coping with all those feelings so she could deal with everything else, the unfortunate side-effect of being a girl. She wasn't stronger than her own feelings. Of course, he didn't particularly care but it was nice to know he'd have something to call her on. After all, it was only a matter of time before she started up some stupid fight. An extra weapon for that was never a bad thing.

At the sarcasm, Naruto had glanced back at Sasuke who didn't bother to return the look. He was getting a little more observant as he grew older and just this allowed him to know there was something up with his two friends. From what he could tell, Sakura didn't seem all too happy that Sasuke was back but she didn't seem mad either, it was more like she didn't care. It was odd that Sasuke didn't have anything to say about it though. It would have been easy for the teme to say something sarcastic about Sakura's demeanor so why hadn't he? That was why Uzumaki Naruto knew there was something up with them. Ino would know what to do! But now, to finish the conversation.

"Teme's not doing that again!" the kitsune-kozo proudly set a fist to his chest with a thump. "I'm making sure!"

* * *

. . : End Part 2 : Meeting : . .

* * *

There might be typos if I missed any and I think this one's a little shorter than the last but I'm not done yet.  
So, how about a little preview of what's coming up, hm?

**Part 3 teaser : **_"You know what Forehead, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous of the Uchiha's fangirls…" The smirk on her face was just too set, as if she was more than sure of her own words._

_Jealous?_

_Pink brows shot together in anger and Sakura's mouth flew open to argue but no words came out. Then, she slowly closed her mouth without a word. Why couldn't she think of anything to say?! Was the pig right? No, she couldn't be because-_

_"Why would I be jealous of them?" She asked as her face relaxed. She was certain this would stump the blonde's stupid reasoning. Ino couldn't possibly have a way to argue with that._

_But she did. If possible, Ino's smirk was even more apparent, and, parting those smirking lips, she handed out an accusation that her friend hadn't even thought about._

I'm pretty sure this is going to end up being longer than 3 parts XP  
No review number threats this time but some would still make me happy *cries*

- Bara


	3. Part 3 : Planning

Part 3 is up, duh. So far, I'm happy this is turning out better than I anticipated. *dabs her tears* More reviews equal 3 I thank my handful of readers.

Just to note an obvious point: (**Everything in **_**italics **_**is spoiler**) _This fic is set as if Sasuke had not met Madara yet, meaning his only intention was to kill Itachi, nothing more. Pein did not touch Konohagakure either. That said, we move on._

…That all does give me ideas though so when I finish the recent arc, who knows, I might write a sequel to this story.

Part 3 does get a bit dark but I'm not going as far as full 'angst' here. Other than that, I've given you a good long part to enjoy so read now I say!

* * *

. . : Uchiha Sasuke Knows Everything : . .  
Part 3 : Planning

* * *

After the confident declaration from the blond, Sasuke had sighed. As if Naruto could do a thing now if he decided to leave again. He nearly smirked. He'd find out soon enough when they sparred though it wasn't like the dobe ever beat him decidedly. Everyone knew that. And speaking of other people, Sasuke turned and left finally, Naruto yelling when he figured it out and had to catch up. But Sasuke didn't stop or bother to catch what was being yelled at him, words including "impatient" and the never-ending "teme" of course.

And, naturally, the kitsune-kozo was oblivious to the fact that he was being ignored so, when he caught up with his raven-haired friend, he kept right on talking. It was better than screeching fangirls but the idle prattle still didn't catch Sasuke's attention as the pair walked along.

The Uchiha led the way, eventually trekking southwest from the heart of Konoha. Only when the homes and other buildings thinned or became less populated did Naruto stop talking, quite extraordinary really. Soon, Sasuke stopped, still looking ahead toward an edge of the city at the end of the road where dense foliage could be seen.

Turning to his friend, Naruto's now half-hearted grin melted away from between the canine whisker-marks on his face. "Sasuke." He said evenly though it was in the form of a question. The mere name he'd chosen indicated that the lightness of the situation was gone and he realized it.

Even after being addressed, Uchiha Sasuke said nothing, his gaze still fully intent upon the place where the road seemed to end. And by saying nothing, he still answered. He trusted Naruto heard him clearly. Dobe or not, the blond had remarkable perception when he wanted.

And understanding the silent answer, Naruto followed his friend's gaze down the road before setting his jaw. After this, his gaze returned to Sasuke as he gave a single nod and departed.

And though Naruto had been quiet, it seemed even more so when he had gone. With no sigh of expectancy, nor a worried look back, Sasuke began to walk once again, headed down that road with little more than his own steps and the noise of his breathing to keep attention. Where he went : the Uchiha Compound.

The foliage closed around, casting shallow shadows and seeming to erect a surrounding wall, whether to keep Konoha out or the disfigurement inside, who could venture to guess?

The road never really ended but seemed to age with each step. More dust rose and here and there, bits of grass broke up the path where humans had not trod to keep the plants from invading. It had been years since Sasuke had walked this road and with every step he felt younger, as if each one sent him further back in time, increasingly closer, too close, to a past he needed to accept now. Things had ended as he said they would be, but the task ahead was even more daunting : learning to accept that he was now the last recognized Uchiha. The last of the entire clan. Itachi was dead. There would have to be another to carry on the name…

Stopping again, he looked ahead when the house was in full view. For something so old, it appeared decent for the wear. The edges of the windows were thick with dust from the inside and outside alike and the front door was open… Still open. Sasuke swallowed back the reason his throat burned. How ironic. He knew exactly why no one had come. Were this another clan, perhaps some might have come onto the property to vandalize out of discrimination but none had tried. Perhaps it was fear. Sasuke could hear the spirits lament of injustices, weeping, while the stench of blameless blood assaulted and dominated any other scent in the air. Perhaps it was just the memories that had Sasuke believe he could still sense the irrevocable results of the bestial affair that had taken place here on the grounds where he stood… One day, he would set the spirits finally to rest, as they rightfully should. Killing Itachi was not enough but he knew another way…

His dark gaze shifted away from the house to one just in front of him. He couldn't remember ever being inside this one but it would be home now. It was too…hard to live in the house he'd once called home. He would never again live there. But the compound was still his. Every blade of grass was solely his property by way of Konoha's laws, not that anyone would dare to challenge his claim on the property, no, not even the Hokage would make the attempt. In reality, the entire city should be his own but such a right had been taken from the Uchiha name when this compound began… He did not at all wish to reflect upon the history of his clan even if it was so intimately linked with the city itself.

Without a word, Sasuke climbed the steps into the empty house before him. The set of two steps creaked with age, as was wood's way. He pushed the door open. The inside still contained its furniture and nothing foul met his attention therefore this unfamiliar home would do fine. Still, everything was coated in a fine layer of dust. The corners of his mouth were down turned. Housework was not a strong suit. He considered how best to tackle that as he spent the next few minutes carefully inspecting every inch of the house. It was small: a bedroom, a bathroom and kitchen combined with a living room, but he didn't need anything more.

When he was satisfied, Sasuke left and ventured right back into Konoha, in the direction of where the Hokage resided. This was not where he was to go but to a place he would reach before it: Ichiraku. Well no, it would be the place just a little farther down the road. This other restaurant, as Naruto specified 'excellent ramen', not to mention it held more room for the large group that should already be there awaiting his arrival. Or awaiting Kakashi's. The man was absolutely never on time and his excuses were even more pitiable than the tardiness. But his teaching was not to be disputed, he was one of the greatest teachers Konoha held, Sasuke could respectably admit it.

In no time, he was pushing aside the canvas-like flaps marking the restaurant's entrance on his way in. As it looked, the group had rented the place out but Sasuke wasn't so arrogant to assume so. More than likely, the group was far too noisy for anyone else to stay long. He took brief stock of who all had showed up even though Naruto had probably already told him beforehand. There was Naruto of course, the loudest of everyone, who seemed to be arguing with Sai about nicknames. The obnoxious artist wouldn't have been invited if it was Sasuke's preference but, of course, it wasn't so many others also did not meet acceptance. There were the Hyuuga cousins, Neji and the shy girl who couldn't seem to tear her gaze from Naruto, as if she ever did. Lee was there too, who knew why, joining in on Naruto's argument with Sai. Kakashi wasn't here yet, no surprise. There was also the Yamanaka girl and the pineapple-haired guy; apparently they were some item now judging by how she was draped over him. She was too chatty with the brunette Tenten who she was seated across from. Near them was a very upset-looking Karin, fortunately without the rest of team Hebi, but asking of her well-being was never the furthest from his mind than now. Instead, he approached the bar towards the back of the place, prepared to sit there alone.

Unfortunately, Naruto spotted him before he managed another step, as the excited declaration of "Teme!" indicated. Everyone fell silent a moment while the blond made to drag Sasuke over to the table he was sitting at with Sai and Lee. Without being made to, Sasuke sat there but didn't bother to offer a word.

It was quiet for a moment, or at least a few seconds, until Naruto started talking again. Just having his loud mouth to fill up the silence was enough for everyone to loosen up and gradually pick up conversation again. Sasuke was only ignoring Naruto, who was getting irritated, until Lee ventured a question. This one, the Uchiha didn't mind and he opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted before he so much as breathed a syllable-

"SASUKE-KUN!" or more of a screech… "I've been so worried about you!"

A certain, horrible redhead slid into the seat next to him, hands pawing already as she tried to pry an arm unfolded in order to wrap hers around it. Needless to say, he wasn't complying in the least.

"Sasuke-kun, move your arm so-"

"No." Sasuke cut her off. He wasn't one to interrupt unless the situation called for it and this time definitely did. If only time could be rewound. Karin was another little element in the past that he'd prefer to forget. No one knew aside from Suigetsu, another member of Team Hebi. Karin had told him and was sufficiently threatened that the Uchiha was certain she wouldn't do it again.

Sasuke went on, "And stop calling me that." It wasn't that he hated the honorific, rather, he disliked the one saying it. He had never minded when it came to Sakura. His thoughts drifted, easily drowning out Karin's whining right along with everything else.

Why hadn't she come?

Sakura still cared, he'd established that fact. And no doubt she had the time, she'd always try to find the time for Team 7 in the past. A corner of his mouth turned up just slightly into the hint of a smirk. He vaguely heard Karin ask why he was smirking. Of course she could see since she was still pressed up against his side, but he didn't even blink, let alone bother to answer her. He knew the reason Sakura wasn't here: she was still trying to _show _him that she didn't care anymore. Too bad her avoiding him was just saying the opposite. Well, let her try, it wouldn't do her any good. She wasn't stupid; she'd figure out on her own that he was right. And perhaps that was what this was all about, him being right. Someone as annoying as she was couldn't be right too much, it wasn't healthy.

And why did she annoy him?

That was another question that held an interesting answer. Sasuke degraded her on a consistent basis, they both knew that. It was his way of repaying her. She annoyed him; it was only fair that he irritate her just as much. That was part of the reason but perhaps it was more that she was smart. People like Karin and his fangirls could rightfully be called stupid in most instances but not someone likes Sakura. Sure, a lot of what she did was stupid but the girl herself, no, and he'd had the time to think about it. It could be credited to Kakashi, he supposed, as those the lazy shinobi trained turned out successful. Speaking of which, where was that old man? Then again, who cared? They would have to talk eventually but if it wasn't now, Sasuke had no arguments.

* * *

. . : : . .

* * *

And as Sasuke wondered, and Lee and Sai had begun talking to one another, Naruto had slipped off on his own to set to action. Of course he'd had couple bowls of delicious ramen before he'd left! Now the blond had hit the streets of Konoha. Now, he was headed to Ichiraku, where some of the best ramen in the city was served. Ramen only went well with more ramen after all! Just the thought of another delicious bowl waiting for him put a little more speed in his steps and in no time, he stood outside of the place. It was a stall-like establishment, with the small kitchen hidden away in the back and several stools at the bar where customers were served. Not a very big place but he knew better than to judge a bowl by the place it was made.

With a toothy grin, he had a seat on a stool in the corner and didn't hesitate to order up a bowl of shōyu ramen. He could almost taste the sliced beef, which would be even better soaking in chicken and vegetable stock, not to mention soy sauce…

"You're going to drool all over the counter if you don't shut your mouth."

Startled out of his daydream, Naruto did shut his mouth, looking to the voice's source as she took a seat on the stool next to him. The blond girl ordered her own bowl, 'whatever he had' and Naruto greatly commended her on the choice but before he could start on the differences between the choices at Ichiraku, she held up a hand to signal that he shut up.

"Why did you ask me to meet you here?" she asked.

For a moment, Naruto stared at her, his face twisted up as if remembering the answer was hurting his head. But almost consecutively, he broke out into a grin. "Oh yeah!" He exclaimed, as if to further prove that he remembered. "It's about Sasuke and Sakura."

With interest, Ino arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow. Naruto was great to talk to when it came to things like this. For one, he never held anything back as far as information went and two, he was observant, picking up on things when she wasn't there to watch for herself. She had known since the moment the Uchiha had met up with the other group earlier, that there was something up. It was only more interesting to hear it might involve her best friend in some way. Ino was meddlesome but she was only involved to help out her friend. Sakura was a good person and a talented medic; she deserved a decent man for herself. And now that she had Shikamaru, it was about time her friend finally had someone. Still, the girl didn't make it easy because all she wanted was the Uchiha. There were the insane fangirls to deal with, not to mention Karin's general witch-like behavior… Plus the guy himself. He didn't work like most men or Ino would have gotten him to fall for Sakura a long time ago. The only good thing out of this was that he didn't seem to have undergone any major personalities changes so there wasn't a whole new 'Sasuke' to decode, not that the previous one was easy to.

"And?!" Ino demanded upon breaking out of her thoughts to return to the present.

As it turned out, the ramen had come and Naruto had started on it immediately. And just in the time it had taken her to reflect, he was nearly done. It was a wonder his slurping hadn't interrupted her thoughts before… Hopefully she wasn't getting too used to him. Ugh.

"Hackhara?" Naruto could only end up with gibberish when he talked with his mouth full.

Unfortunately, Ino still understood which meant she was definitely getting used to him. Double ugh. "Yes, _Sakura_!"

Thankfully, Naruto swallowed before he went on, "There's something wrong with Sakura-chan and the teme. Sakura acts like she doesn't care that he came back. She's been avoiding him all week. And Sasuke hasn't said anything about it but he always annoys her about stuff like that."

Clearly confused by his friends' behavior, he shrugged before polishing off the rest of his bowl. After that, he glanced across the bar to eye Ino's steaming and untouched bowl. Little did he know, it was for him to start with…

"You have 5 minutes to finish it." She threatened before pushing the bowl toward him.

Grinning like a fox, Naruto started on the next bowl, leaving Ino to her thoughts. So Sakura didn't care about Sasuke anymore? Yeah, right. Then again, Sakura seemed better over the past few years. She hadn't mentioned him as much but Ino was entirely sure Sakura still loved Sasuke. The poor girl. If only that jerk would stop being so proud and at least give the girl some sign he just might feel the tiniest bit the same way. He didn't have to say the scary 'three words', everyone knew the great Uchiha wasn't going to ever say that to someone else but, oh who knew, he could talk to her or something!

And the Uchiha himself, what was his problem?! Naruto was right about that. Sasuke never seemed to waste an opportunity to point out whatever he found annoying about Sakura. It would have been easy for him to question and make fun of her about why she was avoiding him. But he wasn't… Was he planning something? If he was, it couldn't be good. Knowing him, he probably planned to just assault her with accusations whenever they crossed paths again. Well…that wasn't always a bad thing was it? It forced her friend to think, to be confronted with the issues that came from the one-sided relationship she'd involved herself in. Perhaps it was okay to give the Uchiha a new bit of ammunition. _Something _needed to change. Sure, this was like mixing up a brew and throwing in random ingredients in hopes to get something decent in the end but it did work sometimes, ask Shikamaru about her cooking. And right now, Ino needed something random since she was out of ideas.

Now, for that ammunition- "Sakura's jealous of Sasuke's fangirls." She offered Naruto a smile as he'd finished his second bowl by now. Thank goodness because his response would have been disastrous if he had a mouth full of food-

"WHAT?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Calm down!" Ino hissed before going on, more quietly as if it would make sure he was quieter too. "Yes, she is."

"Why is she jealous of teme's-?" he began to ask but stopped himself as his eyes went wide with realization, "Oh!"

She smirked. She could always count on Naruto to think mostly along the same lines as she did when it came to this sort of thing. Well, not really but at least he'd figured it out of his own this time -"So what should I do?"- and he was staying on target. Score one for Yamanaka Ino.

"I want you to keep an eye on Sasuke but don't tell anyone, not even him if he catches you." She said. "Try to find out if his opinion of Sakura. I need to know what he thinks about her, any little detail. Leave Sakura to me." She stood up from her seat and set a little short of a thousand yen on the counter cause it wasn't like _he_ was gonna pay. She was so wrapped up in plans this time that she didn't bother to complain plus, this added proof for what she was about to add: "Meet me here tomorrow night and I'll treat for more ramen. Just make it worth my while, okay?"

"Yes Ino-san!" Naruto nodded enthusiastically, grinning once again.

And grinning was precisely how Ino left him as she walked away from Ichiraku. By now, it was fairly late and the skies were dark around the city, little white stars dotting the inky color. It was almost kind of romantic, not that her Shikamaru would've thought of it that way. With a sigh, her light-blue gaze drifted down from the Heavens to settle ahead of her. Konoha was getting quieter as people were finding places indoors to consider sleep or talk etc. But for the most part, the city was still somewhat awake, especially the restaurants. It was to one she was headed presently. Kami, was she going to be in and of restaurants all day and night?!

Ino sighed as she tossed her perfect hair over her shoulder before strolling into a third restaurant. This was smaller than the last, and far less busy, as the familiar pink haired girl was immediately seen to be the only one in the place besides a server who was just leaving the table.

"Hey Forehead." Ino cheerfully stated as she took a seat across from her best friend.

Sakura sighed at the nickname but there was still a smile on her face all the same, "It's about time _Pig. _Where were you?"

Every once in a while, the pair called each other nicknames. They had had others in the past but the recent ones were 'Forehead' and 'Pig'. Pig was just because of Ino's name and Forehead was because of that actual space on Sakura's head. She didn't mind the name much as, if it wasn't for her worrying about it years ago, she might never have become friends with Ino.

"Oh you know." Ino dismissed with a wave of her hand. "Now," she looked to Sakura with an expression that could only say she meant business. "Would you finally stop dancing around the Sasuke topic?"

The medic-nin scowled and folded her arms, even looking away from her friend before she answered. "I've said it all week and I'll say it again, I don't want to talk about him."

Good. Ino fought off a smile. Sakura was getting really irritated which meant she was bound to spill info out of frustration, either that or she might beat up Naruto like she used to long ago. Ah, how well she knew her friend.

"You talk about him so little while his fangirls are doing just the opposite!"

"I don't see what they have to do with anything." Sakura snapped. What was formerly a scowl was now an outright glare, complete with pursed lips. Just an outward sign of what she was telling Naruto earlier. Sakura was jealous of all those stupid girls! She was just too blind to see it, as proved by the pink-haired girls' thoughts at the moment.

Sakura was trying to stay mature about the whole thing. Ino had been bugging her all week for the reason she wouldn't talk about Sasuke. It was easy, the blond should be able to guess really, but just because she wasn't didn't mean Sakura was going to tell. And what was with the fangirl topic?! Oh how she hated those stupid girls, always pawing at Sasuke for no reason… Karin was their queen practically… Didn't they understand he didn't want that sort of attention? That wasn't to say he didn't like girls, he just didn't have time for them. Or he didn't used to have time for them… Maybe now that Itachi was out of the picture that Sasuke just might–her thought was broken up by Ino:

"You know what Forehead, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous of the Uchiha's fangirls…" The smirk on her face was just too set, as if she was more than sure of her own words.

Jealous?

Pink brows shot together in anger and Sakura's mouth flew open to argue but no words came out. Then, she slowly closed her mouth without a word. Why couldn't she think of anything to say?! Was the pig right? No, she couldn't be because-

"Why would _I _be jealous of _them_?" She asked as her face relaxed. She was certain this would stump the blonde's stupid reasoning. Ino couldn't possibly have a way to argue with that.

But she did. If possible, Ino's smirk was even more apparent, and, parting those smirking lips, she handed out an accusation that her friend hadn't even thought about.

After Ino finished, she broke into a full grin while Sakura was left gaping like a fish out of water as her cheeks turned as red as the hitai-ite tied in her hair like a headband. She shot out of her seat.

"PIG!" She exclaimed. "HOW DARE YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!"

Despite her friend being on the verge of hysterics, Ino was still smiling cattily. She'd _definitely _hit a nerve. Whatever Sakura said now would just prove that she was exactly right. And the great thing was, Naruto knew and was bound to tell Sasuke, which meant the Uchiha could throw it back in her face. Success! Ino held off a cheer. If this didn't cause some fireworks for her friend, she didn't know what would! Infuriately, she couldn't see that now so there was no point in trying to explain the plan to her, not that she'd listen.

"I can't help it if it's the truth!" Ino shot back as she got out of her seat as well.

"It is not!" Sakura furiously protested.

"Lies don't go well with your complexion, Forehead."

"Pig, I can't believe you." Her tone was halfway calmed suddenly but she was still mad.

Ino could see that reason was setting in with Sakura, she was realizing that it was the truth, at least a little. And because of that, Haruno Sakura had no way to deny it. She took her seat again and Ino did the same.

"Okay." Sakura relented. "Sometimes I do get a little jealous of them but other times I really dislike them, Sasuke hates the kind of attention they give him."

Funnily enough, Ino's smile became one more understanding, sympathetic even. "I know." She agreed. Though she like meddling and setting her conniving mind to good use, this wasn't all for her. Just as she'd been thinking before, it was the same now, Sakura deserved a good man. The Uchiha could be that if he just got over himself and realized there were more people in the city besides just him.

* * *

. . : : . .

* * *

Elsewhere in Konoha, Naruto had immediately set to his instructions from the other blond as the thoughts of ramen on the next night fueled his motives in addition to causing trouble in general by helping Ino. He'd left Ichiraku quite reluctantly and headed back to the restaurant. Just outside, Sasuke was prying out of Karin's claws. The young shinobi grinned, now was a fine time to help out his friend. Normally he might have made it worse for Sasuke but this was different because-

"Teme and I have places to go, Four-eyes!" He called at the pair as he approached.

Out of reflex, Karin stopped everything to snap a reply, "I don't have four eyes!" which gave Sasuke plenty enough time to put a safe distance between himself and the possessive redhead.

"With those glasses you do!" Naruto sang.

Sasuke frowned. Wasn't Naruto supposed to have matured by now? It didn't much seem like it at the moment but he wasn't complaining. Whatever got him away from Karin was enough to be grateful without questions.

Not a moment later, the pair left the girl there, still calling after Sasuke, but she was at least smart enough to know better than to chase him down at the time. Soon, the calls died away and there was just the sound of footsteps at mismatching paces. Nartuo led the way and Sasuke didn't ask where they were going. All the same, they both knew. But that didn't mean they were to walk in silence.

"Hey teme, what's up with Sakura-chan lately?" Naruto asked seriously which was significant if you knew him.

"How would I know?" Sasuke dryly replied. He'd had enough figuring the girl out. In the end, she'd give up and probably profess her feelings again, like he predicted.

"All I'm saying is that she's acting different around you."

"Hn."

That was Sasuke's typical response when he didn't deem the situation necessary for him to give less of a cryptic response than that. However, Naruto knew Sasuke quite well enough to know that not every "Hn" meant the same thing. Sometimes, he would say it just to acknowledge conversation or sometimes, like in the past, he would say it merely to irritate Sakura. Right now, Sasuke's answer meant that he actually agreed. Why everyone thought it was always an arrogant reply, the blond didn't know.

"It's weird." Naruto commented to carry conversation along, "I thought she'd be excited or something but she barely looks at you. Did she even hug you?" He glanced sideways at his dark-haired friend. All he knew was what Sakura had told him recently, that she'd been the one who first saw Sasuke come back to Konoha but she hadn't elaborated on her reaction very much.

"She didn't." Sasuke replied at length.

Naruto's mouth fell open and stopped as if suddenly anchored to the spot. Dramatic really. The Uchiha opened his mouth to call out the blonde's behavior in attempt to prevent any more drama, "Naruto." He warned.

Whether he got the message or not, Naruto still went on, sounding in slight awe, "That's weird, 'cause we did miss you teme." He finally shrugged off the surprise as he was quick to grin at his next thought, "Did you miss us?"

"Hn."

Now unlike the previous use of the word, this one meant that Sasuke disagreed and Naruto knew. It was all in the tone really, did anyone pay attention to the Uchiha? The grin on the face of the aspiring Hokage-to-be was just wider.

"I bet you did miss me and Sakura-chan." He said as he and Sasuke began walking once again, "I bet you thought about us all the time!"

To this, the dark-haired shinobi said nothing because there was nothing to say. Naruto was actually right in a sense, Sasuke had missed Konoha, which, he supposed, included the inhabitants of the city. It was just for the creature comforts, he reminded himself, and getting used to things was not good which also explained why he had decided to live in the compound.

It was strange how being around obnoxious people made him want to leave but not being around them made his thoughts drift only to them, to Sakura. While leading Team Hebi, he had not had much time to think but after disbanding, after leaving once his brother was dead, he mind was just a little less clouded with thought.

She had tried to get him to stay. Her. Sakura. Anyone else might have if they'd known but it had been her. Sasuke hadn't thought much about the girl herself but of why. It was the question that had plagued the back of his mind. Why was she the one that had tried to stop him? Why her?

"I think Ino was right about Sakura then." A voice broke up his thoughts, forcing him to return to the present.

Strange that the round-about topic of his thoughts was exactly what Naruto brought up…

The comment did mildly catch the Uchiha's attention, if just to have more to bother Sakura with. Still, the reliability of the blond girl was debatable. She seemed to have her best friend's interests at heart but her methods were far from conventional. In short, Ino fit her own name, he thought. She was like a boar, a pig as some called her. Wild boar weren't typically thought of as smart so much as tenacious but, if the situation definitely called for it, the animals sometimes showed the intelligent thought. Of course, that wasn't often.

"Why were you with the Pig?" skepticism came through in his tone. As far as Sasuke thought, Uzumaki and Yamanaka annoyed each other quite a lot so them talking wasn't exactly normal. The Uchiha failed to realize this same idea also applied to himself and a certain flowery girl.

"Talking."

Well of course. Sasuke might have sighed but this stupidity was to be expected of the kitsune-kozo. He would have to endure it if he wanted an answer, though he could not outright ask what Ino had said about Sakura.

"With the Yamanaka girl?"

"Yeah about Sakura," Naruto continued, "Ino said Sakura hates your fangirls because she's jealous."

"What?" Sasuke asked, his nose crinkling slightly at the bridge as a single brow arched over an obsidian eye.

Had Naruto noticed this look that identified Sasuke's slight uncertainty, he might have shut up but he did not so he went on talking. He didn't quite realize what he'd done yet.

"I think those girls are crazy!" The blond stated with certainty. "Sure, asking for autographs but they don't always mean paper! And the ones that don't ask for that-" He shuddered involuntarily at the thought. Any guy might think that having a hoard of girls after you was a good thing but he'd seen enough of it to know it wasn't the case, in fact, it caused way too many nosebleeds for his liking… "Oh and she hates Karin too." he added when the thought came to him.

Sasuke glanced at him with an expression that indicated he was clearly unimpressed with that piece of information, "I know that."

"Do you know why?"

"They're both girls." Sasuke flatly replied. He preferred to reason out what Naruto had been on about earlier. Who cared why the two girls hated each other. It was common enough with girls in general to matter.

"No, teme!" Naruto exclaimed, stopping again much to his friend's annoyance.

Still, he complied and looked to the blond. Better to comply and get it over with than to be pestered later because Naruto didn't let little things like this go. At first it was just to prevent annoyance but Sasuke's expression soon changed, his the bridge of his nose crinkling a little more while he looked with more intent. He couldn't place a finger on it but Naruto's expression was off for a situation like this. The dobe looked somewhere stuck between disgust and confusion and something about it now told the Uchiha that whatever Naruto's response would be was to be unexpected and, therefore, at least somewhat important. Finally, he spoke, "The pig said Sakura's hates Karin because she gets to touch you and everything."

Obsidian eyes shifted away from Naruto to go out of focus, as if taking in surroundings hindered his thought capacity. "I hate that." He stated, to himself and Naruto.

How did that make sense?

"Well that's why she's jealous and everything."

Again, Sasuke said nothing and his gaze did not move as he continued to think. Finally, that familiar look got through Naruto's thick skull. The blond swallowed nervously, Sasuke was thinking. Hard. The teme was smart, he'd fit each piece together. He wasn't worried about talking with Ino cause Sasuke wouldn't make anything of that, no, he was worried about Sakura. Teme making fun of her for all this was inevitable but what if Sakura found out it was him who had told Sasuke? Uzumaki Naruto just might be a dead shinobi walking.

* * *

End Part 3 : Planning

* * *

Ha, ha, poor Naruto.

And a special delivery for my fans :

**Part 4 teaser : **_How dare he question her? _

_Haruno Sakura hated things like being put on the spot and the way the Uchiha so blatantly questioned everything she did was humiliating so no surprise she got mad._

_He thought he knew everything didn't he?_

_Arrogant jerk._

_The thing was, he was right. She'd made a mistake and she hated it. To mess up in front of him was more than humiliating and he pointed it out,_

_Every. single. time. _

I do believe I sense a fight in the near future?  
Write a review I say! I like to know how I did and if I need to make adjustments etc.

- Bara


	4. Part 4 : Telling

I own nothing of Naruto.

Part 4 is up, read it.

* * *

. . : Uchiha Sasuke Knows Everything : . .  
Part 4 : Telling

* * *

Despite herself and the, more or less, façade she was trying to keep up, Sakura found herself deep in the woods of Konohagakure that next day. She'd been given the day off, despite trying to reason with Tsunade. The older woman had insisted that after two weeks of straight work, Sakura have a day off, no ifs ands or buts. In other words, it was a forced break. She couldn't think of anything to do, and Ino was busy dragging poor Shikamaru through Konoha, so she was left to waste the day at home.

And back home was precisely where she had been headed but given what her thoughts had frequented of late, her feet had carried her out of city's center, away from her apartment, and out toward the trees where she had spent time under her sensei's teaching right along with Naruto and Sasuke. Back in the Academy, they had been Team 7 and then, when they were given to the copy-nin as students, they were Team Kakashi.

Absently, she guessed the rest of that former team, minus Kakashi of course, was out here where she walked. That didn't mean she was looking for them, however, even if Naruto had invited her to come and watch.

A corner of her mouth turned up into a half smile but it was a solemn one.

Knowing Naruto, he'd asked her just so he could show off for her. Even after years of subtle hints she did not feel the same way, he still had somewhat of a crush on her. At least Sasuke was right about Naruto being a dobe sometimes. He still hadn't gotten a clue but Sakura didn't want to hurt his feelings, rather, she stuck by the old saying that the best way to get over a crush was to gain another. If only the dork would give Hinata the time of day, he might figure out the shy girl still liked him. She was half tempted to ask Ino to help match-make for the hopeless pair but she never brought it up. After all, the pig was pushy sometimes. Plus she seemed to come to the craziest conclusions…

* * *

_"You know what Forehead, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous of the Uchiha's fangirls…" The smirk on her face was just too set, as if she was more than sure of her own words._

_Jealous?_

_**Why would I be jealous?!**_

Pink brows shot together in anger and Sakura's mouth flew open to argue but no words came out. Then, she slowly closed her mouth without a word. Why couldn't she think of anything to say?! Was the pig right? No, she couldn't be because-

_"Why would I be jealous of them?" She asked as her face relaxed. She was certain this would stump the blonde's stupid reasoning. Ino couldn't possibly have a way to argue with that._

_But she did. If possible, Ino's smirk was even more apparent, and, parting those smirking lips, she handed out an accusation that her friend hadn't even thought about._

_"Because they get to do whatever they want to Sasuke. You're too scared he'll burn your arm off if you just accidentally bump into him! His fangirls could care less so they have no problems trying to hug him or whatever when they want to."_

After Ino finished, she broke into a full grin while Sakura was left gaping like a fish out of water as her cheeks turned as red as the hitai-ite tied in her hair like a headband. She shot out of her seat.

_"PIG!" She exclaimed. "HOW DARE YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!"_

_**She's making it sound like I'm no better than those stupid girls!**_

_**Touching that jerk is **__not __**something I'm jealous about!**_

_Despite her friend being on the verge of hysterics, Ino was still smiling cattily. She'd definitely hit a nerve. _

_"I can't help it if it's the truth!" Ino shot back as she got out of her seat as well._

_"It is not!" Sakura furiously protested._

**_How could she believe that?! _**

**_…_**

_**How did she figure it out?…**_

_"Lies don't go well with your complexion, Forehead."_

**Well that probably explained it.**

_"Pig, I can't believe you." Her tone was halfway calmed suddenly but she was still mad._

_Ino could see that reason was setting in with Sakura, she was realizing that it was the truth, at least a little. And because of that, Haruno Sakura had no way to deny it. She took her seat again and Ino did the same._

_"Okay." Sakura relented. "Sometimes I do get a little jealous of them but other times I really dislike them, Sasuke hates the kind of attention they give him."_

_Funnily enough, Ino's smile became one more understanding, sympathetic even. "I know." She agreed._

_

* * *

_

Of course, Sakura had no idea that Naruto knew and fully believed she was jealous of Sasuke's fangirls, nor could she have imagined that the kitsune-kozo had told Sasuke himself, the very one who should _never _hear something like that.

In retrospect, Sakura didn't know why she'd bothered to look for her friend earlier. She shouldn't be bored enough to go look for Ino after what she'd said. She frowned.

Alright.

The pig was at least the tiniest bit right, she was jealous of Sasuke's fangirls and especially Karin because they did what they wanted.

A blush started to spread across her face and her head even lowered as if to hide it despite the fact that there was no one around to see.

Her thoughts were fairly more innocent than the other girls' in regards to the Uchiha but to say she didn't wish she could touch him was a lie. Sometimes, she did wonder what it would be like to hold his arm; not like Karin did because the girl could practically cut off circulation with that grip.

What would it be like to set her head on his shoulder?

To play with that raven hair of his?

Or even to be able to hug him?

A weary-sounding sigh issued from Sakura.

Who was she kidding? If anyone touched the Uchiha, he got irritated because it would only be a fangirl, or worse, the redhead. He seemed like the sort that placed significant value on personal space and those sorts of people only let in people they were comfortable with. The problem was, Sasuke had thrown up a shield around himself, he wouldn't let anyone too far in. Naruto was probably the closest to getting through but they had something strong in common: they had, and still were in a sense, outcasts of Konoha. Sakura had said she was friends with Sasuke at times but she wasn't sure how much she believed it. She could predict him and she knew about him but to know him fully, she couldn't say she'd achieved that.

As for trying not to think about Sasuke at all, she'd given up that aspiration as it was impossible and made things much too difficult. So now, she was freed to think on whatever she wanted to.

Despite the time off being forced and all, Sakura eventually thought it was nice. She couldn't remember the last time she'd just walked through the woods on her own, taking in the sounds the forest offered. The latter were all normal, mostly sudden yet quiet movements of small animals. It was so quiet, peaceful even.

Sakura smiled.

Despite how hard it was sometimes, all she had to do was let go of stress at the time and just walk.

It was so simple.

Or, it _had been _simple.

The pink-haired shinobi came to a sudden stop and listened. There was nothing a moment but she remained still and patient. And her cautiousness was rewarded when the sound of a step in the grass met her hearing. It had come from behind her. But even if she could not see, Sakura did not suddenly spin or the element of surprise would be gone. Also, she was unarmed. A very, very stupid mistake.

Her throat felt scratchy and she swallowed even if it did not help.

It was not as if she couldn't fight without kunai, she could and quite well, but the idea of having to fight close-range with an opponent she had no idea about was not necessarily appealing. But she couldn't worry.

Sakura set her jaw, steeling herself for an attack.

There was another step, followed by another and they were closer.

Gathering her fingers to make fists, Sakura spun and threw a punch in the direction of the noises. It was plenty enough force to cause a fracture. And it would have definitely caused one if it had landed. Instead, since there was nothing to stop her momentum, she stumbled forward because her target had moved. But before she could fall, she was shoved back to forcibly take her balance.

"Clumsy." A voice spoke without tone.

Having gained her balance, Sakura's verdant gaze fell to the speaker. Not a moment later, she scowled deeply.

"Not everyone can dodge_ that_, Sasuke-kun." She spat, not without sarcasm.

In response, all the Uchiha did was fold his arms across his chest. His expression was blank so Sakura could not take any clue from it as to why he was bothering her. Shouldn't he be off fighting Naruto? Unless she'd walked through their spar or something. It didn't much matter either way because she didn't mind.

This was the Uchiha; this was the way he was. He expected everyone to not only meet his standards but to somehow anticipate his demands altogether. Yes, he'd approached her without a word and that same stoic expression on his pale face, like she was supposed to read his mind. Luckily, the red staining the side of his haori made it clear why he'd bothered to find her though she was sure it was just because he knew she'd do it without complaint. Far be it from Sasuke to be forced to tolerate an irritated medic. Well, he was still going to get one anyway…

Drawing up from defensive stance, she sighed though it was less weary sounding and more disapproving than anything.

"Take it off." She said plainly as she approached Sasuke.

After all, it wasn't like he would come over to her if she asked. Normally with him, if the injury allowed him to think normally than he was even less agreeable, not in the wounded animal acting-out sense but more like some show of pride that a simple little injury was nothing to him.

Without a word, Sasuke had complied with the medic-nin's request. His white haori easily slid off his shoulders and hung off his waist after he pulled his arms out of the sleeves.

She blinked. Sakura couldn't help staring since Sasuke was definitely, urm, _healthier_ than the last time she'd seen him. For one, he was bigger and not necessary in the height sort of sense. No, it was more along the stature sense. At least that fangirl she'd had to patch up wasn't exaggerating. He wasn't really lithe-looking like Suigetsu or perhaps even Lee. He once had been but that was the younger Sasuke Sakura had known. This Sasuke, needless to say, was built with more brawn. It appeared he was less like a little boy and more like a man.

Too bad his mind and attitude hadn't matured as much as the rest of him.

Thankfully, her slip of sanity only lasted a minute or so she caught herself, her eyes flicking up to his face. She wasn't at all surprised to see a grimace decorating the previously expressionless face. He disapproved of her looking, of course.

Anyone else might have been flattered, not that she was trying to justify herself, but his pride got on her nerves. And he said _she _was annoying?

Well, truth be told she was more annoyed at herself for the slip-up. It was more the sort of thing she would have done when she was a little girl still obsessed with him. There was no reason she should now, even if he had changed. Or perhaps, she was more annoyed she'd been caught?

Focusing on the situation as if she were nothing more than a medic attending any normal patient, Sakura placed a hand near the gash through his side, almost touching him but not quite. Her gaze remained there where her hand was.

Oddly enough, this didn't phase her at all. She was used to healing shinobi so much that even Sasuke was little different. Besides, she wasn't actually touching him.

As she concentrated, chakra shifted from her core, out to her hand. A faint light outlined her fingers while the Uchiha's wound was sealed up. It wasn't really all that bad, she could tell. A civilian would have made a big deal about it but shinobi were accustomed to the cuts and bruises that came with the line of work.

Being that her use of chakra was masterful, it didn't take all of her concentration to heal a simple injury like this one so she wondered at the cut further. The gash had been somewhat deep though and a clean cut. The work of a kunai she would bet. It had to have been Naruto's doing.

Speaking of which, she wondered if the spar was finished yet though she wasn't curious enough that she'd ask Sasuke.

Thought returning to the present, Sakura's lips partly slightly in silent surprise when she realized the injury had already been taken care of and she'd only just noticed. Apparently she wasn't the only one,

"What are you doing?" Sasuke voiced, putting an unseen spotlight on her.

He was irritated just because her hand was that close. She hadn't noticed until then! And she was the one that bothered to heal him in the first place! So what if someone _dared _remain in the Uchiha's personal little bubble a few seconds too long? It didn't come close to justifying the way he'd sounded as he'd spoken to her…

Just those four words were had been so many things, snide, proud, disapproving…

He spoke to her like she was no different than any of his fangirls, the girls she worked every hard not to be identified with anymore because she wasn't stupid like them. She was a medic-nin. This was what she specialized in and heaven knew none of his other 'fangirls' were smart enough to even remotely consider going into the medical field.

And…

How dare he question her?

Haruno Sakura hated things like being put on the spot and the way the Uchiha so blatantly questioned everything she did was humiliating so no surprise she got mad.

He thought he knew everything didn't he?

Arrogant jerk.

The thing was, he was right. She'd made a mistake, it was only an accident really, and she hated it. To mess up in front of him was _more_ than humiliating and he pointed it out,

Every. single. time.

She knew she shouldn't make a big deal just because it was him but she couldn't help it. Despite what she said over the years, despite the way she acted toward him, despite the lies she told herself, deep down she still loved him. She wanted to be his perfect girl and making mistakes wasn't part of that plan. But she was still human and every time he saw her stumble through an accident, he was just more intimidating; she was just more scared of messing up, which in turn made her more prone to it.

Sakura hated it.

Maybe she was even a masochist. She wasn't stupid; she understood that to be perfect was an impossible goal but she couldn't help trying. Perfect was what Sasuke wanted. Sakura wanted to be what Sasuke wanted.

There had been a point at which she was sure they were getting somewhere, that he just might respect her a little and be able to see she wasn't as stupid as he thought but then something else would happen, just proving she was human and thus, fallible. Every time she messed up, she felt like that perfect picture was being chipped away.

Her eyes dragged up to his darkened irises, ones that narrowed further at catching the immovable scowl on Sakura's face.

Neither of them noticed her hands shaking.

"I hate you, Sasuke." She snapped.

There wasn't much more than anger filling her mind and it was blinding her.

_I know I'll always love you but right now I just don't like you._

_You took this too far.  
_

The muscles in her hand ached.

She couldn't take it.

With a flick of her wrist, her hand jerked from his side and streaked across his face. She could see a tinge surfacing on his pale skin but his expression had not wavered in the least, simply, Sasuke turned his head back to look at her, stoic as always.

She'd acted out of anger. Anger not truly at him but perhaps at him and herself.

And now that she'd finally begun to tell the truth, the whole truth, she couldn't stop. The words issued from her mouth of their own accord. It was time he knew everything even if the jerk was so sure he already did.

"I hate how you question everything I do."

_You don't question everything but it feels like it._

"I'm not one of your stupid fangirls."

_Maybe right when I first met you I'd started to become a fangirl but your attitude was like a slap in the face. You were rude but you were being yourself, unaffected by anyone else.  
It woke me up a little. I had reality back and there was no way I intended to let you treat me like a doormat._

"I try to be everything you could need but I keep messing up."

_It's for you. You deserve more than you think. Don't be such a cynic._

"And every time I do, it's just worse."

_Because every time, it's another strike at perfection. I want to be everything for you but I'm only human._

"I can never be perfect like you. I can never be good enough for you. And I can't do it anymore."

_I can't be that girl. No one can. To fail over and over again…_

"I'm done trying."

To end the sentence was to allow the tears she'd been holding back to begin slowly rolling down her cheeks. He didn't say anything and just watched her gaze fall away. She couldn't bring herself to look back to those obsidian eyes. The pitch-black irises that spoke such volumes without words. He tried to act like he didn't care about anything but his dark eyes betrayed him at times.

She could feel their familiar weight on her but she couldn't look up for fear of what she would see.

And it didn't matter anymore did it?

Sakura didn't even try to disguise the tears.

She finally said everything she had never told him.

She couldn't do it anymore and there was nothing left to say.

Without another word, Sakura turned to leave and heard his haori slide over his skin as he pulled it back onto his shoulders. But she didn't even manage a step as Sasuke had caught her wrist.

"You're annoying." He said somewhat quietly though his tone still clearly conveyed that he was, in fact, annoyed, "Everything you say is always at least half wrong. You mess up too much and you could never be like me…"

Swallowing back a sob, Sakura heard her tears hit the earth with the softest of noises. He was right. She already knew that because he only echoed everything she'd already said. His hand released her wrist as she tried to blink away tears. She took a step from him, forcing herself.

For some insane reason, something inside still said there was still a way to fix this.

But how could there be if there was nothing else she could do?

What drove such a crazy idea?

Oh, right…

The fact that she still loved him…

even now.

But she couldn't keep doing this and she couldn't stay. If she couldn't leave now, she'd never be able to let him go again even if she was little more than a masochist to think she could keep trying.

"…Sakura."

She told herself she didn't hear him and forced another step though she was stopped again.

His hand had taken a few pink strands of her hair to keep her from walking, as that was the easiest way to do it.

_Let me go. I can't keep hoping you'll put the pieces back together. Because Heaven knows I can't do it again._

"…Sakura."

_I don't want to hear my name from you._

"I don't want you to be like me."

_I know no one could ever be as great as the last Uchiha. Let me leave, I don't want to hear it anymore._

"Don't be me."

_I won't. I can't._

"Be Sakura."

Her unvoiced thoughts stopped altogether. And despite herself, her heart started to race.

Sasuke tolerated her. Sasuke didn't say things like this to her…

What did he mean?

Going against her own resolve, Sakura turned back to face him and his hand fell away from her hair. There was no fear of what she might face because there was no way she could have known.

And there he stood, looking little different than what she knew was normal for him. But the expression on his face was hard, as if carved of stone. And his eyes were focused solely on her as if she was the only other person around for miles. There was something there in those obsidian irises, something undeniably serious.

"Restart the Uchiha clan with me."

Those grave, obsidian eyes held nothing but truth.

If it was not there, Sakura would never have believed what Sasuke had said to her. The shock was almost too much.

Faster, her heart raced.

All she could do was look up at him with her mouth slightly open.

Somehow, she understood him but his words didn't register in her mind.

_Restart the Uchiha clan…_

_With me…_

_Me…_

Uchiha Sasuke

All she had to do was say yes.

His dark eyes were on her as he awaited an answer.

"No." her voice was solid and strong.

She didn't regret it her answer.

In the truth, Sakura had found her will to say it. She couldn't agree to being a tool, _his _tool, no matter what he said to her. It was meaningless and degrading. She would be worth no more to him than she ever had been. He had only asked because he knew she was willing to accept.

And she couldn't even get angry because, right then, Sakura didn't really know what to feel.

But she did know what to do.

And, turning away once again, she simply began to walk away. It wasn't a struggle to do so anymore because only vaguely did she know where she was. Sakura felt numb. It was the type of feeling where the most she could do was stare ahead with unseeing eyes as if she was deep in thought when in reality, no solid thought took root in her mind.

Behind her, stood the Uchiha, eyes just as unfocused though, unlike her, he was plagued with thoughts he didn't think he might ever have.

It didn't make any sense.

She still cared even if she wasn't aware they both knew that. But to hear everything she said had still caught him off-guard. He'd been right, she always cared but as much as she said?

"Isn't this what you wanted?"

Though she heard him, Sakura didn't hesitate a step. Not even as he went on,

"To have me to yourself?"

_Isn't this what you wanted?_

_To have me to yourself?_

Again, his words rang in her head.

_Is that what I want? _She asked herself.

Before she could think better about it, Sakura looked back over her shoulder. Whether it was to see his expression or not, she didn't know but by the time she had looked back, Sasuke was gone.

* * *

. . : : . .

* * *

Deep in the Uchiha compound sat the last of the clan.

Leaning forward in his chair, his elbows were propped up on his knees and his entwined fingers before his mouth. There was no noise, as he was alone in the dimly lit house. And noise would have been distracting anyhow for Sasuke was trying to make sense of what had happened.

_She's so annoying_, He thought.

As easy as it would have been to blame all the confusion on that sole fact, he wasn't that stupid.

_Nothing's changed. She just walked off like she would have done in the past. Pointless dramatics._

_But it doesn't make any sense. All she's doing is contradicting herself. She cares…_

_She cares a lot more than I might have anticipated. And finally she admitted it, not like before, she didn't hold anything back this time…_

_She wants to be exactly what I want…_

_Why? It's pointless._

_Why would she waste so much time trying to perfect herself for me? I don't want it. She should be herself, she-anyone would be better living his own way than beneath the standards of another…_

_She's being stupid. I never asked her to do all that._

_It doesn't make sense for anyone to love someone who doesn't love them back. But she does._

_But if she cares much why did she say no? We both know the feelings aren't mutual but that should not have mattered with this decision. Doesn't she want me this way like every other girl? I'm doing her a favor for Kami's sake. Nothing would stop me from asking someone else. This was all she wanted anyway wasn't it? It's better than nothing at all._

_I am left without answers._

_

* * *

_

. . : End Part 4 : Telling : . .

* * *

Ah part 4 wasn't easy to write but there it is.

**Part 5 teaser : **_"I get it," he spat, "You're still that weak."_

_Folding his arms over his chest yet again, he surveyed her as a smirk of pure arrogance painted its way onto his face by the seconds._

_"What?!" Sakura's former calm was finally broken up, she couldn't help it._

_No one called her weak and didn't walk away without evidence they had misspoken._

_The Uchiha seemed to think of that however, "Physical strength might be something but you're still weak-minded." _

_Visibly, Sakura stiffened, bristling at the accusation._

_He was going to off and leave for years and then come back acting like he knew everything that had happened while he was gone? How the heck would he know if her mental strength had risen or not? _

_Sakura opened her mouth to defend herself but he cut her off before she could manage a syllable-_

_"With weakness comes fear." He went on._

_Nonplussed, she continued to glare at him until he explained what he was really getting at,_

_"You're scared." Sasuke stated complacently._

_Again, Sakura opened her mouth to speak, this time to threaten him if he kept beating around the bush but before she could prod for an answer to alleviate her confusion, she figured it out on her own._

_"You think I'm scared of **that**?!" Sakura yelled._

_Of all things he could say she was scared about…_

_How dare he…_

Enough to wonder at the next part? You tell me.

- Bara


End file.
